Little Cottage by the Sea
by AnnabethFrost
Summary: This is set approximately 5months after the end of the book. Puck and Sean are living together in Seans cottage by the sea and a few things happen, but mostly it's a bit of fluffy drabble. But they also get a pleasant surprise... Sorry, it's not a very good summary, but this is my first story, I wasn't really sure what to put. Hope you enjoy. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it's not very good. I will probably not be uploading new chapters very often as I have a lot of homework this year. **_

_**If you have any reviews or ideas about thestory I would love to hear them. Thanks a lot :) bye, hope you enjoy. **_

Chapter 1: The Beach

Puck

I could feel Doves muscles surging beneath me as we raced along the beach. I glanced over to Sean. My Sean. Dove noticed that I was distracted and slowed, Sean chose that moment to take a look at me. He grinned when he saw that I was behind and staring. I blushed, even though we had been living with each other for 5 months I still wasn't used to him catching me watching him.

Sean

I laughed when I saw Puck sitting on a still Dove, and staring. Pulling Corr around I trotted back over to Puck, who had suddenly found the sand a lot more interesting. I lifted her chin so that she was looking into my eyes.

"You know Puck, that you don't have to be embarrassed when I catch you watching me." Grinning, I leaned in and, before she could object I kissed her. Her expression was priceless! "Sean!" I put on my innocent face, "yes, my love?" Oooh, that one earned me a glare, and then I punch to the arm. Thats my Puck.

_**Sorry, the first chapter is a little but short, but it's sort of the introduction chapter. I will make the other chapters longer. I hope you liked it ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is my second chapter, so I hope you like it. I'm sorry that not much has happened so far, but as the story progresses I will try and make it more interesting, and make more interesting things happen. If you have any ideas for the story please leave a review :) Thanks so much or reading**_

Chapter 2: The Cottage

Sean

The sun woke me from my slumber. Surprisingly though, it did not disturb Puck. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. I pulled the covers off me and sneaked out of bed. Tucking the covers back around Puck I left our bedroom and went to tend to Dove and Corr.

I breathed in the sea air and gazed at the cottage where Puck and I lived, with Finn occasionally coming over. I had inherited it from my father, that and my skill with the water horses. Speaking of, I could hear Corr whinnying in his stall. And Corrs' whinnying started Doves' whinnying.

"Alright, Alright. I'm coming, no need to worry, you'll get your breakfast on time," I hollered to them. I don't know if it is Corr that has been a bad influence on Dove, or Dove that has been a bad influence on Corr.

Puck

I woke to the noon sun shining brightly down on my face, and a smiling Finn sitting on my stomach.

"Oi, Finn, get off," I tried to sound angry, but I just couldn't manage it, not with Finn smiling at me like that. I knew that the only way I would be able to get Finn off me would be to roll onto the floor, Finn was just getting too big. I rolled over and, just as Finn realized what was happening, he fell on the floor, with me on top of him. He may be my brother, but he's still pretty clueless.

"So?" I asked, "what are you doing here? You come to coddle Corr all day again? I swear, you love that horse."

I watched curiously as a blush rose on Finns cheeks.

"I, uh, well...I...um, well I, I've met a..." Finn leaned towards me, as if to tell a secret, "...a girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, sorry about the short chapters, but that's just how I work, maybe once I've finished I will convert it into longer chapters. But I will try and upload new chapters often, especially on weekends. _**

**_Charlaina is pronounced 'shar-layna'_**

Chapter 3: I Love You

Puck

"Oh Finn, that's wonderful!" I exclaimed, "What's her name?" I heard Finn mumble something, presumably the name of the girl he had met.

"Come again." I grinned at Finns discomfort, he was really not used to talking about this sort of thing.

"Her name is Charlaina, but she likes to be called Sharla." Finn was now blushing a violent shade of red. I would have to get Sean to talk to Finn about girls. I, obviously, would not do a good job because I am a girl. Boys need to talk to other boys about these sort of things.

I left Finn in mine and Sean's bedroom and went to look for Sean. I assumed he would be having lunch at this time, but he wasn't in the dining room, or the kitchen. The only other place he would be, would be outside, with Corr.

"Now, Corr, you know the rules, no playing rough with Dove, she doesn't have your strength, you could easily injure her." I smiled as I

listened to Sean talk to Corr, he loved that horse, even though it was dangerous. Corr, though, was not as bad as the other water horses. He loved Sean, and for him, Corr had allowed himself to be semi-trained. I watched Sean let Corr free with Dove, they would gallop around the island, but both Sean and I knew they would be back before dark.

"Hey Kendrick, what are you doing, letting my horse free," I yelled in mock outrage. Sean jumped, he had obviously not realized that I was standing there watching him.

"Puck, I, ah, I didn't know you were standing there. If I had known I wouldn't of, ah, I wouldn't of been talking to Corr..." I smiled slyly at him when I saw the blush rise on his face.

"You know Sean, that you don't have to be embarrassed when I catch you talking to horses like they're people." I hoped he realized I was mimicking what he said the yesterday on the beach, and by the look on his face, I could tell he did realize.

Sean

She had me there, how could I object to what she was saying when I had, only just yesterday, said the same thing to her. I went over to Puck and put my arm around her waist, and turned so we were facing the cottage.

"I love you." Puck whispered to me. My heart swelled with joy at those three words. No matter how many times Puck said them, they got to me every time.

"I love you, too, Kate Connolly."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok, so I think so far the story is going ok, what do you think? If you have any ideas, or something to happen in the story, please feel free to leave a review, I am open to other peoples ideas. Thanks :)**_

Chapter 4: Musing

Sean

Puck and I stood side by side, looking at our newly finished cottage. Well, really my cottage, the one I got from my father. But Puck and I lived together, and now, basically, we were a packaged deal. The cottage was small, it only had five rooms: A small bathroom, a dining room, a kitchen, and two bedrooms, the bigger one mine and Pucks.

"Sean!" Pucks voice cut into my thoughts, disturbing them. "I have been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes! What have you been thinking so intently about?" a smiled at her then, I was just thinking about the cottage. Maybe, in a year or so, we could add and extension to the cottage. After I have won the Races, of course, and we have the money." Puck leaned her head into my chest, she was just the right height for that. It felt wonderful, for someone to be there for you, to have and to hold, to love. A person that appreciated and loved you back.

Puck

I watched Sean stare into space, that was the only way to describe it. A small, content smile formed on Sean's face, I wondered what he was thinking about, but didn't ask him. I reached up and kissed him on the cheek before wandering off to do some thinking of my own.

I reached the small stable and walked into Doves stall, running my hand along the smooth wood I allowed my thoughts to wander. I remembered the day Sean had shown me this cottage five months ago. It had been derelict and rundown, but Sean had proudly shown me around. I still remember how excited he had been, like a child on his birthday opening his presents. He had started work on it immediately, using his savings.

He had come home that first day, to mine and Finns house, with Corr in tow. He had come in and asked if he and Corr could stay with us, just until his cottage was finished. We let him stay, Corr was moved in with Dove, we had spent half the day making sure that they were good with each other. Mainly I had been worried that Corr would attack Dove, but Sean had convinced me that Dove was special to Corr. Dove was one of the rare island ponies that caught the attention of male water horses, and that Corr would never harm her, she would, if she let him, in time bear Corrs foals.

Sean and I had grown ever closer, I had already been unable to live happily without him, but now I just wouldn't be able to survive without him. We were two parts of a whole, he was, literally, my other half. As I stood there, thinking about Sean, I was unaware that Sean was doing almost the exact same thing.

Sean

I walked toward the small porch and sat on the swing. I thought about Puck, she was my perfect other half. I sat there, just thinking about her for a half hour, then, realizing the time, I got up to make lunch. I looked across to the stables and saw Puck walking towards me.

"Sean," I heard Puck yell, "I almost forgot, you need to talk to Finn about some guy stuff, you know, about girls." I raised my arm to signal that I had heard her and went into the cottage. I found Finn lying on mine and Pucks bed, asleep. Typical of a teenage boy, to fall asleep on someone else's bed while waiting for them to come talk with them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I have a lot of homework. Please enjoy. And as usual if you have an idea you want in the story just message or leave a review. :)**_

Chapter 5: Storm!

Puck

A shiver passed through my body, a cloud had just gone over the sun. I looked up to the sky, a storm was in its way. I whistled, trying to catch the attention of Dove. I am hoping she heard me. Quickly I rushed to Doves stall and put a few oats in her feed bucket, then I ran to the cottage. Closing the door behind be I ran to the back of the house and closed the back door, then I proceeded to knock on the bedroom door.

"Theres a storm on the way!" I yelled to Sean and Finn. "Close all the windows, then go to the stables." The safest place to be during a storm here was in the stables. They were more secure and the stables walls were newer than the cottage ones. I glanced out the window I was closing. The storm was coming in fast. Already I could see the wind blowing a gale outside. the trees were swaying side to side, a few looked precariously close to falling. I ran to the next window and slammed it shut and saw Sean and Finn make it to safety in the stable.

All the windows were now shut, so I could now make my dash to safety. Running out the front door I heard a high pitched whinny. It wasn't Doves, nor Corrs, that could only mean that it was a Malvern horse. I couldn't just leave it out in this storm. Just because the horse was owned by Malvern didn't mean that it wasn't another living creature. If Dove were out there and no-one saved her, I knew a terrible al consuming sadness would come over me. But this wasn't Dove, this was a horse in need of help, I had to save it. I heard the whinny again, I was definitely coming from the trees. Ducking my head I ran for the trees. I felt the rain pounding my back, the wins trying to sweep me off my feet, the cold chilling me to the bone. Squinting my eyes I could just make out the horse. It was caught in a bush, with it's legs unable to move. All it could do was stand and whinny. I felt a sharp pang in my heart for the poor horse, it was stranded out here, all alone. Well, I couldn't just do nothing. I started towards the horse, I ducked my head to avoid things being thrown about by the wind. Making one last dash toward the horse I made it to the trees.

"Hey there, hey girl. Don't worry, there's no need to be afraid now. I'm here, I'll rescue you." I whispered to her. I bent down and freed her legs first, I then dealt with the rest of the bush, moving it out of her way.

Sean

"Puck! Puck where are you." I screamed into the stables. She wasn't here yet. She must still be out in the storm. I would not let her out there by herself, she could get hurt. As I opened the stable door I was just in time to see Puck free a horse from the bushes. The horse saw the stable door open and bolted for the open door. I just happened to be in its way. To prevent myself getting crushed I leapt to the side. The horse thundered in. Finn gasped when he saw her, she most definitely was a female from this close up. He immediately got a blanket and started drying her. I, on the other hand though, was more concerned for Puck. As I stood in the open door once again I saw Puck trying to get to the stable. And above her I saw a large tree swaying. Ready to fall. Right over Puck.

"PUCK!" I screamed out into the storm.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. I have had to do a lot of work. **_

Chapter 6: I'm gone

Sean

The tree swayed. I was too far away to save her. To warn her. I watched in horror. Frozen to the spot, stuck in the doorway, I could do nothing but watch. Behind me I heard Finn crooning to that mare, who was obviously one of Malverns. To think that Puck risked her life for one of Malverns horses. Is risking if still, while the mare is safe and sound in the stable. The sound if creaking and cracking knocked me out I the trance I had fallen into. Puck was still struggling in the storm. Struggling to get to the stable. I forced my way out into the storm, still screaming Pucks name. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't.

Puck

I heard a faint voice in the storm. It was Sean's. Why was he calling to me? I pushed against the wind towards the stable. It was slow going, the wind was much stronger than I. I heard a massive crack and looked up just in time to see a tree above me start falling. And falling towards me. I didn't scream. I had no time to, nor any breath, the storm had snatched that away. All I could do was stand and watch the tree come crashing down on me...

Sean

Still moving against the storm to get to Puck, I looked over to her. Just in time to see the tree finally fall. Coming down right on her.

"NO!" I screamed into the storm. Gaining a burst of adrenaline I ran to where Puck lay, crushed.

Puck

When I woke I was groggy. Groggy, but still hurting like hell. I looked around me, but didn't recognize anything. Where am I, How did I get here, more importantly, what happened. I heard my name whispered and looked for the source of the sound. It was Sean. He was sitting in a chair, sleeping. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Then my legs promptly collapsed. The sound must have woken Sean, because he jerked his head up, sleepily.

"Puck! Puck what are you doing? Here, let me help you get back in bed." Sean knelt beside me and picked me up in his arms, then deposited me in the bed.

"Sean." I whispered. "Sean, where am I? What happened? Why do I hurt so much?" Sean's gaze softened and he brushed my hair off of my face.

"Don't you remember, love. The storm. The tree." At Sean's words everything rushed back to me. I had gone to rescue a mare, and then the tree had fallen.

Sean

I saw the realization dawn on Pucks face after I said those four words. The four words that described Tuesday night. They would haunt me for the rest of my life, as would the memory of the tree falling. Falling right down on Puck. I had rushed her to the doctor. He had told me that the chance of Pucks survival was slim. Maybe she had a 20% chance of survival, and even less of a chance of her being normal again. But, against all odds, Puck had survived the night, and the night after. And now she had woken up. I brushed at the tears that had started to collect at the corners of my eyes an hugged Puck.

"Sean..." I heard her whisper. I pulled away and gazed at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling slightly, but I still could not get around the bruises on her face. On her arms, legs, her shoulders even, almost every part of her body was covered in bruises. It tore me apart that I wasn't able to protect her. I saw the Doctor walk in studying some papers.

"Well, it looks like Miss Connolly can go home today. Now Kate, you were very lucky to survive so I want you to be very careful for the next few days, alright. Sean will make sure you have everything you need."


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank every one who had left reviews. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter **

Chapter 7: All is Well

Sean

I watched Puck sleep. She looked so innocent and relaxed. She didn't look like the kind of person who could win The Scorpio Races, but she had. I sat and the bed and Puck stirred.

"Ssshhh." I whispered, reluctant for her to wake. I kissed Puck on her forehead and quietly left our bedroom.

I heard the neighing when I went outside. It was frantic, and obviously coming from the mare Puck had rescued. I ran to the stall where I had put her.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's the matter girl. It's okay, I'm here now." I stroked her muzzle and she calmed down instantly. I sighed, and reached for the brush so I could brush her. But I just ended up leaning against her. I had been there for her birth, though u had never been told what she has been named. She possibly had not been named of she had never been up for sale or wasn't already sold. Malvern did that, with fillies and colts he didn't want or didn't think would sell, he just left them nameless.

"I'll let Puck name you shall I." I whispered to her. Giving her one last stroke I went inside to prepare lunch.

Puck

When I woke I was feeling better than I had in a week and a half. That's how long it had been since the storm. Almost two weeks since a tree had fallen on me. I had been so lucky to survive, and without any brain damage either. I must be the luckiest person alive. And I had the most amazing person to look after me.

"Puck, love." I heard Sean call. "How are you feeling? Do you feel up to breakfast?" I smiled. Sean had been so sweet for he past week while he was looking after me.

"I am feeling excellent today Sean, I think I can handle breakfast this morning." when Sean came in with my breakfast I smiled up at him.

"I love you Sean. I love you so much." Sean sat on the bed next to me and placed the breakfast tray on the bedside table. Laughing he leaned over me and placed a kiss just shy of my lips. I grinned at him as he stroked my face.

"I love you too Puck. I love you to the bottom of my heart. For now and evermore." I felt my eyes moisten as Sean started a mini speech.

"You are my one and only, Puck. You are my reason for living, my happiness, my reason for getting up every morning. Without you I would be a shell of who I am today. How I survives without you before, I have no idea. If I had met you when we were children I would have had the most amazing childhood." Sean smiled as he took a deep breath. "I love you, and I want to be with you forever. So please, don't do anything that could harm you ever again. The thought of losing you destroys me. I love you Kate Connolly." I wiped the tears from my face when Sean finished. Wrapping my arms around him I kissed him, trying to express, in that single kiss, my love and understanding.

"Thank you." I whispered, "That was lovely. Stay with me please. Just for a while. Finn is with Charlaina today; He finally worked up the guts to ask her if she would like to go somewhere with him. He's taking her somewhere for breakfast, then for a walk on the beach. Away from the water of course." Pulling me into a sitting position Sean tucked me under his chin, my back to his chest.

"Of course I'll stay with you Puck. I have nothing else to do today, and there's nothing else I'd rather do." So we sat there, talking until Corrs impatient neigh interrupted us. Sean left to tend to the horses and I lay back in the bed, just thinking. Perhaps tomorrow I would be well enough to take that mare back to Mr Malvern.

Sean

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." They were an impatient lot, Water Horses were. I opened the latch to the small yard and let Corr and Dove out. But that mare, what was I going to do with her. Puck would want to take her back herself, but I suppose I could go with her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading so far, and, as always, feel free to leave a review.**_

Chapter 8: Nijinsky

Sean

"Sean, I think I am ready to go to Malvern Stables. I feel much better today. I can basically walk by myself now." I heard Puck call out from the bedroom. She had been string very impatient the last few days. Being in bed all day did not suit her, oh sure, the first few days she had enjoyed it. But then she had got bored. I smiled. She was so impatient, so irritated with her bed rest. I suppose she was well enough now.

"Ok Puck, we can go today. But you have to let me come with you. I am not letting you go by yourself." Walking into the bedroom I saw Puck, already dressed.

"Well, let's go then, Sean." Puck slowly walked over toward me slowly and I put my arm around her waist to steady her. We walked outside and Puck sat down on the porch.

"I'm going to go get the mare ok Puck. I'll be back in a minute."

Puck

"Mr Malvern. Hello. Are you in there?" I leaned into the Malvern Stables, with Sean steadying me.

"Yes, yes, here I am. Now what do you want?" I was a bit taken aback by his rudeness, I had, after-all, saved his mare, risking my life in the storm. Which Sean had not liked.

"Well, I have one of your fillies, she escaped in the storm a few weeks ago and was in the trees at mine and Sean's."

"No! No! I don't want her. She's crazy. Keep her yourself. Just don't let her near me. She's crazy. Crazy I say! And you know what happens when you get a crazy horse. A horse that attacks you for no reason. No, I don't want her. Keep her away from me!" Mr Malverns tirade shocked me, I had expected thanks, not rejection.

"Well, O-Okay then."

"Hey!" I heard Sean yell, "Don't you dare talk to Puck like that! She has done nothing to you and she even saved one of your mares! Come on Puck, let's go. Theres no point in us being here any longer. Mr Malvern doesn't want this mare so we shall keep her." I was still shocked by what Malvern has said, but I could comprehend what Sean had said. Sean led me and the mare away from Mr Malvern and his stables. When we were almost home Sean spoke.

"So what do you want to name her?"

"Oh, I, well, I don't really know. I hadn't thought about naming her. Let me think about it for a little while."

Sean

I looked over to Puck, she seemed to be going fine so far. Maybe she was well enough for me to 'Stop my constant worrying' as she put it.

"I've got it!" Puck exclaimed. "I found the perfect name for her." puck turned to stroke the mares muzzle. "We'll call you Nijinsky." I smiled. Of course Puck would find the perfect name for her. That's just how Puck was.

We walked over the hill and I could see our cottage, just sitting beside the cliff. I could hear the ocean, see the gulls swooping overhead, the sky was cloudless. It was a beautiful day. But what made it perfect was the fact that Puck was right by my side.

"Puck?" I looked at the ground, a little sheepishly, "Will you stay by my side forever?"

At my words Puck glanced over to me, the look in her eyes softening and sweetening.

"Of course I will Sean. I love, from the depths of my heart." I grinned, Pucks words had reassured me and gladdened me.

"No matter how may times you say that, Puck, it always makes me feel like the happiest man alive. I love you so much." At that I swept Puck into my arms and, leading Nijinsky, carried her to our cottage. Puck was the only thing in my life, except for Corr. But I knew that if I had Puck I could live without Corr. If I had to live without Puck though, Corr would not be enough for me. I am lucky that I don't have to live without either of them.

Puck

I whistled to Dove. I wanted to go for a ride. I had done virtually nothing the past few weeks. I stood, staring out over the ocean when I felt Sean's arms come around me.

"Hey," I smiled out to sea, "I didn't mean to wake you. I was just going to go for a ride on Dove." At my words I felt Sean's arms stiffen.

"Without telling me Puck. No. If you go somewhere you must tell me." Sean spin me around so I was facing him. "At least just for the next few weeks. You're still not 100%. I don't want anything to happen to you. Not again." Sean buried his face in my hair as I strokes his back.

"Hey, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to me. It's okay. Next time I'll tell you. It's just that you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." I felt Sean take a deep breath. He would be okay now, I hoped. I understand the torture he went through when I was injured.

"Why don't you saddle Corr and come with me." I saw Sean smile, and I was happy. I'm happy that I'm the one that can make him smile and laugh.

"No, I think I'll take Nijinsky instead of Corr, we can ride bareback together. Maybe pack a picnic. Make it a day out of it. Tomorrow will be my final day off work now that you're better. But I don't want you straining yourself when I'm gone. So, why don't you wait right here while I go and make a picnic." Sean kissed my cheek before he left and I grinned. He was so sweet.

Sean

Nijinsky was excellent to ride. She had such a smooth gait. I laughed. I felt so free, with Puck by my side, I felt like we were the only people here. I glanced over to Puck. She seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. I was happy for her. She hadn't ridden Dove in three weeks. The sun shone brightly on Pucks hair, and it just took my breath away. She was so beautiful. I loved her so much. Puck looked over to me and caught me grinning like an idiot.

"What?" She asked me. I shook my head, still smiling.

"You are so beautiful, and I love you. That's all." I watched as Pucks face reddened as it always did when I commented on her looks.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys,sorry for not posting a new chapter for AGES I've just had a lot of stuff to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and, as always, if you have ideas you want in the story I am always happy to put them in if i can. **_

Chapter 9: Picnic

Sean

"Sean, come on, let me help. I'm not an invalid anymore." I laughed.

"But what if I want to pamper you Puck." I set the food out on the mat that I had bought along for the picnic. "This will be one of the last full days I get to spend with you for a while." I saw Puck smile, just a quick flash of one, before she pretended to be grumpy with me again. I laughed as I picked her up and spun her around, before putting her down. I pulled Puck towards me and hugged her tight. breathing in her scent I sat down. Bringing Puck with me, so she was sitting on my lap.

"Love you Sean." Puck whispered. I buried my face in Pucks neck.

Puck

I breathed out, full. Sean had packed a wonderful lunch. Laying back onto the grass I recalled the first time Sean and I had gone for a picnic.

He had blindfolded me and taken me to a sweet little place in some trees. We had talked late and then had fallen asleep. For the first time in years I had felt completely at peace. I had slept soundly in Sean's arms and woken to the sun shining brightly overhead.

"Alright Puck, we should get going. I have some work to do around the stables if we are going to keep Nijinsky." I sighed. It was peaceful out here.

"Okay then, let's go Sean." I jumped up onto Doves back and urged her forward. She shot in front of Nijinsky, leaving her and Sean behind. I laughed. I hasn't had this much fun since the accident.

"Oh you want to race then, do you? Well bring it on!" I heard Sean yell from behind me. I grinned. There was no way he would be able to catch me and Dove. We were a team. I whispered to Dove, asking for more, and she gave it. She gave me everything she had. I looked behind me, seeing Sean fall rapidly behind. He couldn't catch us now. Laughing aloud I hugged Dove around her neck. I loved her.

"Come on girl, let's slow down a bit. Let Sean and Nijinsky catch up a bit."

When Sean finally caught up to Dove and I we were almost back home, and I was laughing uncontrollably. I slowed down to a trot and, with Sean still behind me, I stretched my muscles luxuriously. Purposely blocking Sean's path. I squealed as Sean suddenly grabbed me from behind and pulled me off of Dove, dumping me on the ground.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. But he only grinned at me.

"Well, you said you weren't an invalid anymore." I glared at him. Using my own words against me, that was just mean. Before I could say anything though Sean had jumped down from Nijinsky and pulled me up off the ground and gave me a cuddle. I smiled tenderly up at him, forgiving him.

Sean

I gave Puck a cuddle and held her close to my chest.

"You hear my heart beating?" I whispered,"It beats for you, and only you." I heard Puck sigh.

"Oh Sean..." she trailed off into silence and stepped back. She was beautiful. Every time I saw her, well, he just took my breath away.

Back at the cottage some time later, as Puck an I were lying in bed, Puck spoke after having been quiet for the past few hours.

"Sean, when are you going to cut down the hours you work. I know the strain it puts on you. I hope you don't think that, because you are the man in this household, you have to earn all the money. Maybe you should ask about doing maybe 5 hours less a week. You already work all day Monday through Friday, and then on weekends you still work half days. Please, just take a few hours off." I sighed, I was trying to earn all the money, and I was overworking myself, but I wanted to provide for her.

"Don't worry Puck, soon I will be able to just work a few days a week, after I have won the Scorpio Races. And maybe George will buy Doves foal when it's born. And you will be able to stop work as well if you want." I stopped and smiled. "Just think Puck, in a few years I will have saved enough money from the Scorpio Races that we could even buy one of Malverns mares. And then we will have three mares, Dove, Nijinsky and the mare we buy. Then I can build the stables bigger, and build more paddocks and you can stay home with me all day long." At that I leaned over and hugged Puck.

"One day." She whispered. I leaned over to stoke Pucks cheek with the palm of my hand and gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight Puck." I turned towards her and lay on my side "I love you." puck smiled and rolled over to face me.

"I love you too Sean, with all my heart."

I hope you like the story so far.

Oh, and by the way, I LOST THE GAME!

Sorry for making all of you lose it too.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sean

I woke with the sun, as usual, and saw Puck already awake.

"Hey," I murmured, "why are you awake so early?" Puck turned to face me.

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered, "and I didn't want to wake you, especially since you have to start work again today." I sighed and smoothed her hair down. She was worrying, again.

"I'll be fine, don't worry love." I pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "You know why?" puck sniffed and snuggled closer to me.

"Why?" I smiled, I loved her so much.

"Because I am coming home to you Puck. All day I think of you, and when I finally get to see you at the end of the day, well, I just feel fully energized again. That's why. Now, how about you stay here in bed and rest, while I go and get breakfast ready, okay." Puck looked up at me an smiled.

"Okay then. I love you."

"I love you too."

I whistled while I scrambled some eggs together. Eggs were Pucks favorite. looking at the position of the sun I estimated that I had one hour until I had to begin work. Flipping the eggs one last time I brought them with me, back into bed.

"Here you go, my darling." She giggled when I got down on my knees and proffered the eggs to her. When Puck took them I jumped into the bed again, snuggling next to her while we ate the eggs.

Puck

I waved goodbye to Sean as he went off to work. I still had today and tomorrow until I went back to work.

"Well, I might as well do something productive." I said aloud, to Dove. Sean wasn't the only one with carpentry skills. I had a few myself. Dressed in my work clothes I headed out to the stables.

The sun shone brightly overhead and I wiped my brow. Dove wickered at me behind my back.

"I know, I know. You want some attention don't you girl." I went over to give Dove a pat and sat down underneath her. The day was perfect. The sun was shining. The only thing missing was Sean. Oh well. I could survive the day without him.

Sean

It was finally my lunch break, I was exhausted. I had spent the morning butchering meat for the water horses. Draining the blood. The work exhausted me, every time I did it, it took me the rest of the day to recuperate. It was emotionally and physically draining work. But I had to put on a stoic exterior.

I say down hard on the bench and pulled out my lunch. As I was eating I watched the younger children get release from school. They ran to the gates to wait for their parents. Maybe, in a few years, that would be me and Puck. Picking up our child from school. Taking them home. Asking about their day. One day... My thoughts trailed off when I saw the strangest thing. I saw Puck, walking past the school. Looking at it as I had been. Possibly thinking about children. But that was not the strange part. The strange part was that Puck was wearing a dress. And she was walking with another young woman. I had only ever seen Puck in a dress once. And that had been a special occasion, it had been the celebration for Puck winning to Scorpio Races.

"Now that's a beautiful woman." Grant say down next to me and jolted me out of my trance. I had been staring at Puck, daydreaming. Grant had come to the island about two months ago, looking for work. Grant gestured at Puck.

"I mean, just look at her. She's breathtaking." I smiled. Puck was beautiful.

"That she is, Grant. She is an amazing woman." Grant got a dreamy look on his face and I worried about what was going through his mind. Hopefully not too much about Puck.

"Do you happen to know what her name is Sean?" I looked at Grant.

"Her name is Kate, but she prefers Puck. Why?"

"Thanks. I'm going to go ask her to dinner." A million things rushed through my head when Grant said that. But the coherent one was that Grant was NOT going to ask Puck to dinner. I stood up and, after taking one look at my face, Grant backed away.

"Woah man, what's your problem?" My fists were clenched, and my muscled were tensed, I think Grant could sense I was ready to fight. But Grant was very stubborn.

"You are not going to ask Puck to dinner. Not tonight. Not any night. Not ever. Okay." I had moved so close to Grant that I was looking him right in the eye. He shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever man." I bristled at his casual tone, but let it drop. I decided to get back to work. Hopefully that would take my mind off of it.

Ok, so I'm sorry about the delay guys, but I have had a log going on, and I know that that isn't a good excuse but it's true. A bit of good news, I won a tennis tournament today. I was very happy. Thank you so much for supporting me, and I know not much is happening in the story right now I just need to think up a really good thing to happen. I already have the start of an idea though, so that should be coming in soon.

If you have any comments please leave a review :)

Oh, and Doctor Who starts in four days. I'M SO EXCITED!

And yes Cassie, I know it is full of fluffiness.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hope you like it guys. :)_**

Chapter 11

Puck

I was walking with Charlaina, getting to know her better. We had just come from a meeting with Charlaina's parents. Thy seemed fine with Finn and Charlainas relationship. Finn had made a good choice. Charlaina was a lovely girl. We walked past the school and I saw all the young children running out of school, waiting for their parents to pick them up and take them home. I gazed wistfully at them.

"They're adorable, aren't they." I heard Charlaina say. I smiled slightly and agreed. We stopped to watch the children giggle and play while they were waiting for their parents. They were so young, with no troubles. That had been me once, a long time ago, before we had become orphans an we had withdrawn from society. Now Finn and I were slowly emerging from our shells of isolation. I was glad, Finn needed to know people his own age and not just his big sister. I had not missed the happiness, Finn glowed with it. I could tell he loved his life now. He had made friends and even met Charlaina. But he was still young, and I didn't want him to get hurt.

After I said goodbye to Charlaina I walked to the small playground near the school. I could hear the children giggling and having fun and checked the time. Four o'clock. Sean would be getting off work in just over an hour. I felt a tap at my shoulder and turned around, expecting Finn. Instead a man I had seen around town, but hadn't actually met, faced me.

"Hello, may I help you?" I asked. He smiled, it creeped me out a little bit.

"Yes, you can, my lovely Kate. You can come to dinner tonight with me." I was shocked, he was demanding, not asking.

"No, I'm sorry, but I am in a relationship, and, even if I weren't, I wouldn't, because I don even know you and you asked me very rudely. Goodbye." I turned and started to walk away when I felt a hand wrap around my arm.

"Come. To. Dinner. With. Me!" he struggled to get it out, and I could see the anger in his eyes. It made me nervous. I ripped my arm away, punched him in the nose, hard, and started running. Why did I have to wear a dress, it constricted me far to much. I ran, as fast as I could in the dress, watching the trees, houses and shops flash past. There was no one out. I searched desperately as I ran, looking for even a glimpse of someone. I looked behind me, and saw the man gaining on me.

"HELP!" I screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I felt myself slowing down. I couldn't run much farther. I was getting tired. "Please, help me..." I whimpered. My foot caught on a tree root and I tripped. I started panicking. The man was getting closer. Just as I started to despair I heard a shout.

"HEY!" I felt so relieved, "Get away from her!" At that the man ran away, and my saviour came up behind me.

"Are you alright, miss?" I looked up and saw a kindly old gentleman looking down at me. I nodded shakily.

"Yes I...I think I'll just, maybe just, go home..."The old man offered me his arm.

"Well, would you mind of escorted you home young miss." I smiled gratefully at him and nodded. I would be happy for the company.

Sean

The day had finally ended, and I couldn't wait to go home, and just hold Puck. I missed her already. And it had only been one day. I packed up my bag, ready to leave, and saw Grant talking to another man. I just caught the end of their conversation.

"Yeah, she really is beautiful and all, and she looks really delicate. But I'm telling you. She's not! I tried to talk to her today, I invited her to dinner, and she punched me."

"Whoa man, that's extreme. Especially for a lady." I heard the other man answer. Then, when Grant turned to face me I saw a big, black, shiny bruise forming around his eye and nose. I can't say I felt sorry for him.

They couldn't have been talking about Puck, I don't think she would ever intentionally hurt someone, and Grant had said he would leave her alone. And Puck wasn't strong enough to fend off Grant anyway. Either way, I had to get home to Puck. Now!

As I walked home, I worried. I worried about Puck and her safety, she was everything to me. I couldn't lose her. I loved her so much. Thinking of this I worked myself up. I was convinced something had happened to Puck. My mind was going crazy. I started running home. What if Puck wasn't there? What if she had got hurt and I hadn't been there to look after her? What if... What if she had been taken! Been Kidnapped!

"Puck!" I screamed into the wind, "Puck, please..." I drew breath and tried one last time. "Kate Connolly!" I fell to my knees - crying out her name - when there was no answer, until I saw a man walking towards me. Coming from the cottage. I stood up and shoved him backwards.

"What did you do to Puck!?" I questioned him, my voice low and dangerous. I gave the best intimidating look I could manage and shook him.

"WHERE. IS. PUCK!" I screamed at him. I couldn't help myself. Just as I couldn't help losing control when he just smiled.

Ok guys, sorry it took a while to update but it was Easter, so I didn't have time. You know, stuff to do, chocolate to eat. I hope you like the story so far.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sean

I shook the old man, rage coursing through my body.

"What have you DONE to her!" I screamed at him. He shook his head at me muttering, then he laughed at me.

"My boy, you have it bad, I hope your heart does not get broken, for you are so young, it may tear you apart." The old man just stood in front of me while I raged on, my blood burning.

"TELL. ME. WHAT. YOU. HAVE. DONE!" It seemed to take forever for him to answer me, I felt like I was ready to break down, but I couldn't. I had to make sure Puck was alright first.

"Don't worry son, she's safe and sound at home. The lovely lady can tell you all about her day when you see her. Now, I must be off. Have a good night, my boy." I watched in shock as the old man strolled away, back towards town. Had he been telling the truth. Was Puck at home. I sprinted towards home, determined to let nothing else distract me from reaching Puck.

I sprinted, and sprinted not slowing, for the adrenaline was pumping through my system like fire. Everything flashed past me in a blur. I did not see where I was going. I ran home, following the way from memory. I did not stop. Not once, until I reached home. I staggered onto the porch and saw Puck sitting there, drinking some hot chocolate.

"Puck" I whispered when I saw her. My throat was hoarse from all of the yelling I had done. I moved silently over to her and knelt before her. I laid my head in her lap and breathed a sigh of relief. She was okay. I started when Puck started stroking my hair, as if I were a child.

"Hey," Puck whispered, "It's okay Sean. I'm here, shh." I stopped shaking at her reassuring words and relaxed.

Puck

Sean practically collapsed in front of me. I wondered what had had him so worked up. I didn't ask him though, I could feel the tremors within him, and i felt them slow as I held him close. Something had happened. I pressed my forehead to his, waiting until his heart rate was normal before speaking.

"Sean," I sighed, "come on, let's get you to bed. I'll being you some hot chocolate. It's okay. You're okay, I'm ok. Everything's fine." I stood and helped him up, then took him to bed.

When I walked back into our room Sean was sitting up and looking normal again. I gave him his chocolate and slid into bed beside him.

"So, are you going to tell me what had you so worked up?" I asked. Sean looked up at me, a bit sheepishly.

"Well, when I was having lunch I saw you walk past the school," he paused to smile up at me a little shyly, "you looked beautiful." At his words I blushed. I still wasn't used to compliments like that one. "I was sitting with Grant, a new worker, and he asked about you. When I was leaving I heard him talking to someone else about a woman who was beautiful, but had apparently punched him after he asked her to dinner. I got worried a came back home straight away, but then I saw a man coming from the cottage and thought he has done something to you. I was distraught, and not thinking clearly. Anyway, after I 'talked' with him, I raced back home, to you, to make sure you were ok. I love you." Sean put his cup down and leaned over to hug me.

"I love you too, Sean. I love you, now and forever."

I bustled around in the kitchen, making dinner when I heard Sean yell,

"I'm just going to check on the Corr, Dove and Nijinsky, okay."

I hope Sean wouldn't be too long, the sun was going down and dinner was almost ready. All I wanted to do after the excitement of today was to lay in bed, in Sean's arms. I always felt so much calmer, and peaceful with Sean. with my thoughts elsewhere, I didn't notice the slight burn on the tip of my finger until Sean came bursting in from the cold and noticed it himself.

"Puck!" he exclaimed, "Puck, what did you do!" Sean grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me away from the stovetop. He steered me towards a chair, proceeded to sit me down, and fetch the first aid kit. Now that I ha shaken out of my reverie, the pain started.

After Sean had cared after my burned finger, we had dinner. Sean seemed so exhausted though, that I did not ask about his day. He obviously just wanted to go to bed. Once we had finished dinner we washed up and went to bed, talking only the slightest bit. I loved him so much.

Sean

I stated down at Puck as she slept. It was her words that has fully convinced me, 'I love you, now and forever.' I smiled, a little giddily, I was finally going to do it. I had been unsure for so long now. Unsure whether Puck had the same intense feelings as I had. I knew she loved me wholly, but I wasn't sure how entirely she was ready to give herself to me. Whether she was ready to give up her life for me. Now, I was sure.

"I love you, so so much, Kate Connolly." My voice was barely above a whisper, but still, that didn't matter. It didn't matter that Puck hadn't heard my words. It only mattered that I had said them. I kissed Pucks forehead, and she murmured, but did not wake. I tried to settle and go to sleep, but I couldn't, my mind was working in over drive. Making plans, discarding them for better ones. Trying to make it all perfect in my mind... My thoughts trailed off as I finally submitted to sleep.

Sorry for the delay guys, I'm a slow writer and I've been pretty sick lately. I hope you are enjoying the story so far :).


	13. Chapter 13

Sean

I was up early, as usual, and so I made breakfast, leaving some on the bench for Puck, an went outside to enjoy the early morning. I whistled happily. Today was a good day. The sun was shining, Puck was inside asleep, all was right in our little part of the world. I sighed in content, hearing Corr, Dove and Nijinsky wicker to each other in the distance. I heard footsteps coming towards me and smiled.

"Morning, my lovely lady." I felt Puck wrap her arms around me and lean into my back. She sighed, and I heard her whisper.

"I love you Sean."

"I love you too, Kate." We stood there, for a while, with Puck resting her chin on my shoulder until I spun around and pulled her to my chest. I sat down on the ground, with Puck curled up on my lap. We stayed like that, just talking, until the sun was properly in the sky. I gazed down at Puck, and stroked her hair, she had fallen back asleep a few minutes ago and I hated to wake her but I had to go to work.

"Puck. Puck darling. I need to get up now, ok. I'm going to work. I love you." I kissed her forehead and received a groggy "Ok." from Puck.

Puck

Later that day, after Sean had left for work, I decided to head over to one of my favourite places. I smiled. I hadn't been to the Cliff in such a long time.

I gazed out to sea and sighed. I missed Sean already, he had only been going back to work for two weeks but it already felt like we hadn't had a proper day alone together in months. I watched the sun in the sky, it was directly above me. I closed my eyes and felt the sun warm my face as I breathed in the sea air. With my eyes closed I could hear everything clearer, and so I listened intently, just to see what I could hear. I heard the ocean sigh, the gulls screech, I could hear horses neighing, and I heard the hustle and bustle from town. From just listening quietly and focusing I could hear so much, but I focused my senses on the ocean. I heard it, I smelled it, I tasted it, I felt the spray come up and touch my arms, it was because I was focusing so intently that I heard the splash and cry for help. My eyes snapped open when I heard the second splash and a muffled whimper. My relaxed stance turned tense as I leaned out over the ocean to see what was happening. Shock coursed through my mind when I saw a little boy, no older than four, struggling against the ocean currents. As soon as that thought registered within my mind I was gone and racing down the cliff.

I came to the crumbling, slippery, and very dangerous path, but instead of risking running down it, I ran through the bush. I pushed past trees and bushes, with branches flicking me every time. The pain did not register in my mind, as I was pumped with adrenaline. My only thought was to save the boy, the boy that was in the ocean, the ocean that had water horses in it. I focused on the path ahead and did not see the large tree root that blocked my path. Of at least, not until it was too late. My foot caught on the root and my entire body was thrown forward. Still the pain did not register. My own momentum and the slope of the hill, kept me tumbling, end over end, until I came to a sudden stop in the form of a tree. I was winded and a little dazed, but otherwise ok. I picked myself off of the ground, still not faded by the pain, and resumed my sprinting down the hill. The trees were a blur, or rather, I was a blur, as I ran past them. I reached the soft sand and gave my poor feet a moment to recover after the harshness of the twigs and prickles. I took a deep breath and dashed accross the sand, not even hesitating at the waters edge, before throwing myself into the water and starting to swim strongly towards the little boy.

I opened my mouth to call out to him, but my mouth filled with salt water and I spluttered. I spat the water out and kept swimming, keeping an eye out for Water Horses all the while. When I finally reached the boy he grabbed hold of me tight, screaming for his mother, and almost drowning me in the process. I grabbed a piece of driftwood floating by and instructed the boy to hold onto it, and not me.

"Well done." I cooed, "Now, just lie on your back, it's ok, I'm here, don't worry." I reassured him as we swam slowly back towards the beach. I looked out across the ocean behind us and saw a ripple of movement a few hundred meters back. I started to panic, and pushed the big along, we still had 50 meters until we reached the beach.

"Come on, you can go faster than that can't you. Let's see it as a race, ok." I true to keep the panic out of my voice, but I didn't entirely succeed, it came out nervous and shaky. I looked again for the Water Horse, but I couldn't see anything, not a single thing, except- I jumped when I felt something brush against my leg, something big...

Ok, so I hoped you liked the chapter guys, i know it doesn't really include Sean much, but I had that idea and I wanted to use it. Anyway, please review :)


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the reviews guys, I appreciate the positive support.

Chapter 14

Sean

I whistled as I worked, today I felt happy, today I was... different. I felt somehow calmer, like I had accepted some unknown factor that I had not known I was carrying around with me. Well, I knew one reason I felt different. Today was the day I was going to buy it. It was going to be perfect, I just hope Puck will like it. I knew the exact one I was going to buy, I had seen it a few days ago while shopping and when Puck hadn't been looking, I rushed into the shop and asked them to reserve it for me. It was beautiful and perfect for Puck.

"Hey Sean, go clean up the blood out there will you." I sighed and went off to do my job, it would hopefully only be another few years until I could leave it.

An hour later I heard the bell ring, signaling the hour break for lunch. I didn't feel hungry though, I felt nervous. I was finally going to buy it. I decided to forgo lunch and rushed to clean myself up in the bathroom. I changed into presentable clothes and left the butchers. It would mean staying here, at the butchers, for a while longer, but I didnt care. If it meant I could get this one thing for Puck I would do it. As I walked along the street I caught a few curious glances but I ignored them, they would find out soon enough. When I reached the shop I stood in front of the doors, shaking slightly. I couldn't believe I was going to finally do this. I took a deep breath, brushed imaginary dirt off of my clothes and stepped through the door.

Puck

I saw the water move beneath us. I felt whatever it was touch me again. I tried to stop myself from panicking, but I couldn't. I could feel the water being disturbed beneath me, what I imagined surely had to be far worse than what was actually there. I just had to keep reminding myself that. It didn't stop the panic, but it slowed it. I kicked forward again, I would not let this deter me, it probably was nothing anyway. It was most likely a fish or a... No! I wouldn't think about that possibility. If I did, well if I did I would be a panicky mess.

"Come on, it's ok, we're nearly there. Can you just kick a little harder." I urged the boy onwards, trying to get us onshore faster. Onshore and away from whatever was in the water.

My heart was racing, I could feel it. Thump thump. Thump thump. I could also feel the boy's heart. Thump thump. Thump thump. My teeth started chattering along with the boy's. I don't know if it was from the cold or from fear. Probably a bit of both.

Boy

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. I was too scared. I was too cold. The only thing that wasn't scaring me was the woman beside me helping me swim. She was trying to make me go faster, but I couldn't. My arms and legs were numb and I was terrified. Maybe if I just stopped trying then a Water Spirit might come and save us. But I knew that was silly, well I think I did because everyone knew Water Spirits didn't exist. Unless they did, maybe my brother lied to me, maybe he knows they are actually real and just didn't want me to know because he wanted it to be his secret. Sometimes I hated my brother.

"Come on." I heard the woman whisper. She sounded as scared as I was. Maybe I should keep swimming, just for her, because Water Spirits don't like adults. "Just a little bit farther. You can do it." I didn't know if she was talking to me, or to herself. Maybe she was crazy. Even if she was crazy that didn't matter because she was helping me. I just didn't know if I could help her back. I was so tired...

Yes! I would swim and I would help this woman. After all, my mummy told me to always help a lady, even of she's helping me.

Puck

I felt the boy stop swimming and I groaned. I didn't think I would be able to make it to shore without his help, as small as he may be.

"Come on." I whispered, hoping he heard because I couldn't manage above a whisper at the moment my breathing was so laboured. "Just a little bit farther." It was only a little way. Surely we could make it. Of course we would make it. All we had to do was swim a little ways and we would be onshore. I was only imagining that there was a Water Horse. It would have just been a small fish or a large fish or a... something. Yes, ok so there was nothing scary or man-eating that touched me. I was being majorly paranoid. Ok, I had to calm down an focus on swimming now.

I was swimming, but it was getting harder. My arms and legs felt like lead, or iron. Take your pick. I saw a disturbance of water 50 meters away and shivered. I tried to swim harder but I couldn't. I was concentrating so much on my swimming that at first I did not notice the teeth graze down my leg. But when it happened a second and a third time I noticed. I noticed, but I was too tired to do anything. I'm sorry Sean. I could feel the Water Horse beside me and the boy. It was a big one, but it must be old because it was being surprisingly patient, or maybe it was just waiting for us to move so it could attack us. I stopped moving, ready to lie down in the cold ocean and fall asleep. Forever. I sighed and felt myself begin to drift. The water beside me started moving and I realised that the Water Horse was coming up to the surface. I just wish I could have saved the boy. I saw a red head appear above the waves and then a red neck, the head looked strangely familiar but I couldn't place it. My brain was too jumbled from the cold. The Water Horse's head snaked around to my back but instead of grabbing flesh it grabbed my shirt. I was too gone into the numbness to really realise it though. I think the boy did though, he screamed I think. It only took a second and then we were racing through the water, not out to sea but to the shore! I felt it when the Water Horse touched the ground and when it reached the sand, it kept dragging us though. Until finally it dropped us on the sand in the sun, but still near the shade of trees. After a few moments of recovering I looked up to see the Water Horse still there, an standing with a pony. Standing with... Dove?

Ok guys, how'd you like it? I know, I know I took ages to write the chapter and it's not that great, I don't really have a good excuse except that I have had kinda a blank at the moment of what to write. So I'm sorry if it's not a very good chapter, but it's the best I could do.

I know the story doesn't really have a plot or a good story line or anything, so I'm sorry about that, but I do have ideas of what's going to happen, I just don't know how to put them in.

I would like to thank DorkQueen for the advice she gave me, thanks :)

And bookmaniac, thanks for the support, and everyone else as well. Keep reviewing, thanks bye :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Puck

Oh great. This was just great. I had been dragged out of the water, believing that I was safe but really the inevitable had just been delayed. The Water Horse was going to eat me on land rather than in the ocean, which when I looked back I knew that it was strange and extremely unlikely, but my mind was hazy and I couldn't think straight. Well I guess I couldn't save myself from being devoured, but perhaps I could save the boy, give him enough time to run away and be safe. That would have to do, at least my final act in this world would be a good one. My final though before I passed out was why in the hell was there a pony standing by the Water Horse. A pony that looked so similar to Dove.

Sean

I walked out of the shop extremely nervous. It had to be perfect. I was so worried that I would drop the box I was carrying that I didn't notice Grant in front of me and ran right into him, fumbling to catch the box before it fell.

"Oh, sorry man, didn't see you there." Grant apologized to me, whereas I should be the one apologising to him.

"No, no it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going, so I'm sorry about that." Perhaps Grant wasn't as bad as he seemed.

"So what's in the box, if you don't mind me asking?" I looked up sharply and saw him smiling at me, he had just been asking out of polite curiosity probably.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell anyone just yet, but I assure you that you will know within the week." I laughed, perhaps a little nervously but I couldn't help it. Everything had to be perfect and I could have no one, not even someone who seemed as nice as Grant, knowing about it or they may try to ruin it. That would be disastrous, I would be devastated and awkward and would probably avoid Puck for a while.

Puck

I was shivering, I knew that. I curled closer to the body of warmth next to me and sank back into the recesses of my mind again.

Boy

I was cold and I was scared, I just wanted my mummy, the lady next to me was asleep an I couldn't wake her up. I think I might cry soon I could feel my eyes getting wet, but then I saw a big shape come close to me and block out the light. It lay down next to me and it was warm. I felt comforted just by the presence of something warm. My shivering slowed as the warmth spread the my body slowly. I reached my arm across to touch the warmth and fell asleep before I could help myself.

Sean

I suffered through the rest of the, going through bouts of nervousness, anxiety and god knows what else. I was terrified. Perhaps I should wait another day or two and make it even more perfect. No! I didn't need to do that I was just delaying, it was already perfect and Puck would love it, I had been preparing it for weeks now. No matter how nervous I was I would go through with it. No backing down now.

I got back home earlier than usual, perhaps it was because my work was a bit sloppy after my lunch break that I got sent home early. Whatever the reason I was glad to be home early, I would get to spend more time with Puck and Corr today, and perhaps I would start training Nijinsky, I had spent little time with her and I felt a bit guilty about that. I looked into the stables and saw Nijinsky But not Corr or Dove. They were probably out and would be back soon. I walked out of the stables and noticed the quiet. Usually there would be some noise but at the moment there was none. It was too quiet. I walked into the cottage and called out to Puck.

"Puck. Puck, hello?" when I got no response I started to panic but forcibly stooped myself, she was probably at the shops.

I paced around for the next hour, getting more and more anxious for Puck to return. I heard a rumble and looked up to the sky, I could see storm clouds beginning to gather, a storm was on the way.

Puck

I woke, fully functional this time, to the sound of thunder. I stretched and relaxed before remembering what had happened. I looked wildly around looking for the Water Horse. It would surely be nearby, waiting to have its next meal; Me. My heart started pumping again, I couldn't be certain, but I thought all Thai adrenaline mustn't be good for me. I remembered the boy and looked down at him, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. I was reluctant to wake him, he looked so sweet but we had to get away an find shelter from the coming storm. I reached down to shake him but stopped when I heard a low whicker, it had to be the Water Horse returning for its meal.

I turned slowly and tried to blend in with the trees behind me and lowered my eyes so as not to let them glint in the light and give me away. I saw only the hooves and the red coloured fetlock. Next to those I saw some smaller, greyish fetlocks. The grey hooves stepped forward towards me and I pushe myself back further into the tree. I risked a quick glance up and fell to my knees at what I saw, covering my face. The greyish fetlocks were attached to a small grey pony that was slowly stepping towards me. I leaped up and ran to Dove, throwing my arms around her neck and sobbing in relief.

"Dove, oh Dove, thank you." I pressed my face into her hair, breathing in the familiar, comforting scent. When I was finally calm I looked up and saw Corr. Obviously it would have been him that saved me, no normal Water Horse would drag its meal onto land. "Thank-you Corr for saving me and the boy, thank-you so much."

I heard another rumble of thunder and saw Dove move closer to Corr's side, she was now quite swollen with her foal. I moved over to the boy and woke him so we could find shelter nearby.

"Shhh, it's ok, we need to leave here and find shelter. A storm is on the way, it'll be here here soon. Come on."

We sought shelter in the storm, but eventually I had to admit that there was no good shelter and that we would have to either stay in the storm the entire duration or ride through the open storm until we reached home and be inside for the test of the storm. J looked at the boy, conflicted. Would he make it in the open storm or would it be better for him to stay in the small shelter of the trees. I looked over to Dove and decided, we needed to risk being out in the open storm for a short while to get home and be safe. Above all we had to be safe throughout the storm.

Sean

The storm had come. Where was she. I was so worried. The scenarios in my head were horrible, I was watching her death over and over in so many different ways, I was being tortured by my own mind, it was as if it had turned against me. I knew deep down that those little scenarios weren't true, but it didn't stop me worrying, the only thing that would stop my ever growing terror would be to see Puck safe and sound. And what if she wasn't ok. What would I do then. I paced inside possibly wearing the floor thin with the intensity that I paced. And when I was done pacing the kitchen I paced the porch. I didn't care that it was cold and windy outside, I couldn't feel the cold in my current state of mind. All I could do was pace and watch the storm, waiting for Puck. If she ever came back.

For those of you who don't remember, Nijinsky is the part Water Horse mare that Puck rescued in the storm.

I hope you liked the chapter, I'm trying to make them longer for you guys :)

The support is great, thanks everyone for reviewing, and remember that advice on my story is always welcome, and if you want to PM me then do, I don't bite :D


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Puck

I picked the boy up and put him on Corr's back before clambering on myself. I regretfully looked at Dove and hoped that she would make the short trip to the cottage. Sighing, I tightened my arms around the boy and whispered to Corr to go. He shot off like a bullet but when he saw that Dove was struggling to keep up he looped back and ran by her, sheltering her on one side. The wind blew us about from eery angle, and if was all I could do to hold on. The rain battered us from above and the cold seeped into my very bones. I was shivering worse than when I had been in the ocean, in the storm was much worse. Everything added up, even the small things, the rain pounding from above, the wind beating us about, our wet clothes and hair, the mud flying up into our faces and our lack of warm clothes. I tightened my hold on the boy and prayed that we would get home safely.

We struggled through the storm for what felt like hours, but in reality was only around ten to twenty minutes. I tried to recognise familiar landmarks but everything was different in a storm. I saw nothing that I knew, every tree was twisted by the wind, the road was indistinguishable from the air that was swirling with dust, nothing was the same as it had been earlier that afternoon. When the cottage came into sight I urged Dove and Corr to go a little faster, we had to get to shelter as the storm was just taking a turn for the worse.

Sean

I saw two big figures running through the storm toward the cottage, and recognised Puck on the back of Corr with someone else when they got a little closer. I wanted to run out and meet them but I had to be rational, I could not go out in the storm I had to be patient. I fidgeted about until Corr and Dove galloped into the stable and I couldn't help myself. I ran out into the storm to the stable. I fought through the thrashing trees and the flying branches, I ran through the dust in the air trying not to breathe in too much. The wind threw me about but I resisted running forward as fast as I could. I couldn't let anything happen to Puck, not again.

Puck

Dove galloped into the warmth and safeness of the stables and Corr followed soon after. I breathed I sigh of relief, we had made it. I felt the warmth envelop me and saw Nijinsky come over to nuzzle Dove, the last fifteen minutes had been hard for her. Even though it was warm in the stable I was still cold and stiff and could not get my arms to loosen around the boy. I felt little shivers all through my body but I couldn't help them, I didn't know whether they were from the cold or from my being terrified something would happen during our mad dash home through the storm. I could feel in my chest the beginnings of a cold, or perhaps something worse, not pneumonia please, anything but that. I heard a commotion at the stable door and tuned quickly to see what it was. But I must have turned too quickly because the next thing I knew I was being consumed in darkness, my vision was gone, my mind had gone wandering and I felt myself begin to fall...

Sean

I leaped towards Corr and caught Puck just before she fell to the ground, what I was not expecting though was the weight of another small person and I stumbled, almost tripping over a box in the semi dark. I managed to stay upright and carried Puck and the now sleeping boy to a pile of hay in the corner of the stable. My heart was racing still and my breathing heavy, I was moving erraticly but I still managed to care for Corr and Dove and put them in their box.

The storm grew larger, stronger, angrier. The wind threw about anything loose outside and I heard the clashing with the walls. I looked nervously over to Puck and the boy, I hoped they would be okay, their clothes, mine too, were drenched and no help in keeping them warm. I decided to take off all but the bare minimum and leave them to dry, we would be warmer with a smaller amount of wet clothes on and we would dry faster. I heard another crash of thunder and settled down beside Puck, covering the three of us with straw. We would have to stay the bight in the stables. The rain pounded on outside and I knew we would be in for a rough night.

Puck

I awoke in the morning to birdsong and sunshine and uncomfortably stretched on the straw. The last thing I remembered from last night was.. was falling off of Corr and feeling warm arms catch me before I touched the ground. I gently got up off the straw, being careful not to disturb Sean and the boy and went over to the window. The day was lovely and, from inside, you could not tell there had been a storm the night before, but as soon as you looked outside it was obvious. The carnage was everywhere, there would be a lot of cleanup going on today. I sighed, but forgot the oncoming cleanup when I heard a small cry. I rushed to the boy and tried to comfort him, but I was not his mother, I didn't even know his name.

"Shh now, it's okay. You're safe, little one." He looked up and reached his arms out to me, I smiled and took him in my arms, resting him on my hip as a mother would do. He snuggled into me and fell back asleep. I felt a stirring in my heart and realised it was the child that brought it about. I stroked his hair and set him down on the straw again.

Sean

I woke gently, not making a sound and saw Puck tenderly holding the little boy, smiling softy down at his sleeping form. When she put the boy down and turned to face the window again I stealthily got up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Morning" I whispered against her shoulder, "I love you." Puck turned around in my arms to hug me back and whispered back, "I love you too, Sean." She leaned into me and I accepted her need to just be held at that moment, just to be comforted after what had happened yesterday, whatever had happened before the storm yesterday...

"Puck," murmured, "will you tell me what happened to you yesterday?" She looked up to me and nodded, giving me a watery smile. I pulled her down to the ground with me and while we sat she told me what had occurred between yesterday morning and this morning.

Ok so I know that I took Forever to write this chapter, but please forgive me? I hope you liked the chapter, I know it's not that great really, and its short, i wanted to make it longer but i wanted to update it more, and I am soo tired, mentally, emotionally and physically so I havn't had the time to really write much. I think I won't be updating as regularly because I have a lot more homework and assignments this term and also exams to study for, but I'll try to update as regularly as I can.

Thanks for all the support, I greatly appreciate it and as always, please review :) or PM me with suggestions for the story that will make it better.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it's been a long time coming guys, I've had a writers block. But I finally made myself sit down and write the chapter, and I know it's a bit short but I didn't want to take any more time on it. Anyway, here it is. The long awaited chapter 17! :)

Chapter 17

Puck

About an hour later the boy woke and started crying for his mother. I started and quickly rushed over to comfort him. Sean and I had been sitting on the floor talking quietly about our future.

"Kate.." he had said, "what if one day we had children of our own, two or three of them, just running around the place. I think I would like that." I had agreed as I had been thinking about having children someday for quite some time.

"Shh shh ," I whispered, "it's ok, we'll find your mummy." I looked over to Sean, silently asking for his help in finding the boy's mother. His response was to stand up and huge whispering "Of course." into my ear. I smiled up at him and opened the stable door and was, well I wasn't exactly surprised but I was shocked at the amount of carnage there was. Everything was strewn about; the trees branches were broken, the fences were knocked down, leaves dirt covered everything with dust still floating in the damp air, clinging to every surface. Including me and the boy. Taking in a deep breath to avoid breathing in the floating dust I ran towards the house.

Sean

The hours passed slowly that day. After we had come inside Puck insisted that we all have a wash because we were all filthy and cold. The boy had not wanted to though because, I think, he was fairly distressed and feeling lost. Eventually he calmed down enough to have a bath.

I looked outside, the dust still swirled even hours after the storm had passed and the sun had risen. Perhaps the day would turn nice and sunny and the dust would settle, but I wasn't sure.

"Sean," called Puck, "are you ready to go? Because we're leaving now." I drew my gaze away from the window and wake towards Puck, enveloping her in a hug.

"Of course I'm ready to go," I laughed, "I am the man, am I not. Usually we men are ready before your gender." I grinned, wondering what the consequences would be for me saying that.

"Hey!" Puck exclaimed, smacking me on the arm, "that is NOT true." She turned and stalked away in mock anger as I laughed after her. I walked over to the door and assessed the situation outside. It was not nearly as dusty as it had been a few hours before and the air seemed clean enough to breathe now.

"Let's go, the air isn't as dusty now." I shouted to Puck who appeared a few seconds later with the little boy in tow. He seemed nervous and afraid but I think that was just because he was away from his mother and father.

Puck

We walked into town and the little boy clutched my hand tight. I had asked him his name but he hadn't said a word and I was worried. I didn't know if he was like this all the time but I knew it was unhealthy for him to not be talking at all. With him not communicating I couldn't tell if he was hurt or if he was frightened. I just wanted to find his parents so he could be safe, and they were probably from the mainland so there was little chance of me knowing them.

After a few hours of walking around town I heard a shriek.

"Jason!" A woman ran towards us in hysterics, "Oh Jason, I thought I'd lost you. Thank the lord you are safe." He clutched at the little boy, who we could now put a name to; Jason. She started crying and thanked Sean and I over and over, thanking us so much that she soon became incoherent.

"Richard!" yelled the lady, "Richard, I've found him." A man ran over and hugged the woman and Jason. After that followed an hour of the woman, who was called Jessie, and the man called Richard thanking Sean and I over and over again. We eventually told Jessie and Richard a final time that everything was okay and they didn't owe us anything and left.

Sean

We returned home safely and as I looked around at all the rubble on the ground I sighed. We would have a lot of cleaning up to do. I had wanted to take Puck away today and ask her, but this day was not near perfect enough. I would wait until tomorrow.

"Puck," I called out "do you want to start cleaning up now or later?" It took a minute but Puck's reply came to me from the stable.

"Sure, I guess we may as well start now. There's no point in putting it off." I looked up and caught my breath as Puck walked out of the stable. It wasn't that she looked any different than usual, but in that moment I loved her more than she would ever know. My heart was thumping as I walked over to her and took her hand. I leaned over and kissed the top of her hand, gesturing to the mess we had to clean up.

"Shall we." I asked with a smile. Grinning back at me, Puck pulled me along and gave me a kiss before running off and starting to clean up. Every few minutes she would look over to me and grin.

Puck

The cleaning wasn't the fun part, but teasing Sean was. I would look up and send him little kisses and I could see him getting more and more annoyed with the cleaning up. After about two hours when we had half finished cleaning up the rubble Sean finally had a little grumble and went inside. I laughed, I knew that cleaning up was one of Sean's least favourite things to do and he made sure that I knew that. Him going inside and preparing lunch was just an excuse for him to get out of the cleaning up for a little while. But I let him.

Hours later that night as Sean and I were getting ready for bed Sean turned to me, and, with the most serious and hopeful facial expression, asked me a question.

"Puck," he took my hands in his and gave me a soft kiss, "would you like to have a picnic in the woods tomorrow? Just us and not another soul?" His eyes were so hopeful and excited that there was no way I could refuse. I wouldn't have wanted to refuse anyway but his eyes made it that much easier for me to say yes. I was a bit shocked and confused as to why he had been so serious about it, it was just a picnic in the woods.

"I would love to go for a picnic, Sean."

"Yay!" Sean enveloped me in a huge hug and spun me around before setting me down again. "I love you, Kate Connolly." I smiled softly at his whispered words.

"I love you, too, Sean Kendrick."

I had no idea what was to come the following day from my saying yes to a picnic in the woods. Certainly not what I had expected.

Sean

I was ecstatic as I lay in bed that night with Puck by my side. Every different scenario I could come up with was running through my mind, preventing any sleep that may have come. I could not settle with any way I would ask her that one, most important question. I would have to decide by tomorrow though. I rolled over to look at Puck. She was asleep, and looked so peaceful. I sighed and gently wrapped my arms around her so as not to wake her and slowly slipped into sleep myself.

Ok so I know it wasn't the greatest chapter and it took me FOREVER to write it but I finally did! Well I hope you liked it and I'll try to get chapter 18 up sooner than I got this one up. And I think by now you all know what is going to happen in chapter 18. As always, any advice on the story or my writing is welcome :)

Also guys I have mega exciting news! My sister just got engaged. YAY! I'm so happy. *little celebratory dance* The ring is amazing! And I got a boyfriend! Ok you probably don't care so I should really stop now, you're probably bored if you're still reading this. So please review :D

Bye


End file.
